Running In The Fields
by ZacVanessarock
Summary: Oneshot-Take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run. I will not be silenced - Shattered by Trading Yesterday


**Running in the Fields **

_(Inspired by the song: 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday)_**  
**

Peace. Happiness. And love.

Those were the things he was feeling. What Troy Bolton was feeling under the clear blue sky. Letting out a breath, he smiled before he slowly turned his head to the side, slowly opening his eyes until they laid upon her angelic face, smiling at him. Staring back at her, he let out a breath before he turned to look up at the sky, feeling the warm breeze upon his skin.

"I love you."He clearly heard her say in a whisper in his ear. Turning toward her, he brought a hand to her dark locks, playing with them.

"I love you too Gabriella."He whispered, smiling at her. Scrunching up her nose in a cute manner, she kissed his exposed neck before she stood up making Troy rest on his forearms.

"Where are you going?" He asked, watching her retrieving figure walk through the wheat field, walking out of their little spot they had made earlier. Smirking, he stood up before he saw her softly touching the wheat with her fingertips before she looked back at him.

"Come here."He said, taking her wrist before he pulled her toward him, embracing her. Standing in the middle of the field with her presence, Troy felt in peace, with no one to disturb them.

"I don't want to go."He heard her whisper against his chest, breaking the silence.

"Then don't go."He replied to her, pushing her hair back before he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"But I have to...eventually."She replied, looking up at him. Glancing back at her, he shook his head before he kissed her on the lips.

"Let's not talk about that, let's just enjoy this. Us." Nodding, she smiled at him before she push him back making him gasp.

"Catch me if you can." She chanted before she ran away from him, her giggle echoing around the field, sounding like music to his ears. Running after her, Troy kept trying to catch her but she moved away each time from his hands, laughing all the way before she was able to sneak away from him once again. Looking around, he finally spotted her twirling around while she softly mumbled a song she loved. With a sly smile on his lips, he sneak on her before he picked her up making her let out a shriek at the sudden action before she let out a heartfelt laugh, letting her upper body go back while he twirled both of them around.

Once they settled back on the blanket, Troy felt Gabriella move closer to him. Her head rested on his arm, wrapping it around her while she set her hand against his side, feeling him breathe slowly. Looking up, he just stared into space before he felt her hand on his cheek making him turn toward her.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"He said, rubbing her back.

"Like we'll never see each other."

"Ella."He said, closing his eyes before he glanced back at her.

"I'll be back Troy and always be with you."She whispered with a smile."I promise."

"I know you will but the wait will hurt."

"I know but we'll see each other. That's what counts, right?"

"Yeah."He mumbled, kissing her temple."That's what counts."He repeated in a whisper.

"And, I have another important reason to come back excluding you being the main reason..."

"What is that?"He asked with a smile, playing with a strand of hair resting on her back.

"Ella."

"Ella."He whispered back, smiling.

"Your little princess."She whispered, her eyes tickling with happiness.

"She sure is, just like her mother."He said, turning to look down at her.

"Maybe. She also says that you're her prince charming" Moving her hand on his chest, she rested her chin on it while she looked back at him with a smile.

"She does?"

"Yeah."She nodded before he let his head fall back on the blanket, laughter invading him.

"Don't laugh!" She said before he kissed her soft lips making her giggle when he started kissing around her face.

"Troy!" She shriek before he came to a stop.

"I love you."

"I know and I love you too." She said, moving on top of him, straddling him before she hovered above him."You are my everything."He said before she closed the gap between them. Pulling back, he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; The love of his life, his soul mate and wife hovering him while the warm sun shone behind her, making her look like the angel that she was. She kissed him one more time before she jumped on her feet, running away with laughter echoing around him, turning into giggles before it slowly died away.

Softly sitting up, Troy noticed for the first time that it was already at night when a soft tiny hand caught his.

"Daddy?"

"What's wrong Ella?" He said, looking back at his three years old daughter, a perfect replicate of _Her_.

"Wanna go home."She replied back at him, rubbing her eyes in a sleepy way. Nodding, he turned his glance at the horizon filled with wheat fields before he stood up, picking his Ella up in his arms. Putting her head in the crook of his neck, where she felt asleep once again while he carefully picked the blanket, both of them making their way toward the little house near the fields. That was their ritual for the day of June 15; passing the evening in the field with each other company while Troy filled his daughter mind with any memories he had of her mother, Gabriella Bolton, that was resting in peace in a near by cemetery by the fields; He would wait for their daughter to fall asleep before he closed his eyes too, meeting _Her_ in the fields, her second favorite place on earth apart from his arms, according to her list. Now, in those arms laid their daughter that kept a strong hold on her daddy, remembering him that _She_ will always will be with him, someway, like she had promised three years ago in that same field.

* * *

**So I decided to post this oneshot I did a few months back (I think this is my favorite story I had posted so far in Fanfiction). Also, I'm still working on new chapters of 'Fallen' so stay tuned for that. Anyways... I hope you enjoyed this one. REVIEW! :D**

**Tati**

_**I don't own anything except the story plot!**_


End file.
